numb
by 19MyFictionalRomance95
Summary: What if Bella did go back to Jacksonville after edward left her in new moon what if she meets Edward in a hospitle ten years later. What if she married an abusive husband what if she had two girls who were also being abused. rated T for abuse
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella did go back to Jacksonville after edward left her in new moon what if she meets Edward in a hospitle ten years later. What if she married an abusive husband what if she had two girls who were also being abused.

I open my eyes barley to see if he's still beside me. I thank god as I see that his spot is empty. I get out of bed and run to the window just to make sure he's gone as I do I feel the new bruises that have formed as I almost scream in relief when his car isn't in the drive way. Quickly I put on my robe and run to my amy,2, and cassie's ,4, rooms. I first look in Amy's room; I see her beautiful face sleeping soundly. As i look at my baby I here a scream from cassie's room. As I run into her room I see blood on the floor tears start falling down my face as I look to the bed where my little girl is laying, blood all around her from a deep long cut on her arm. I quickly hold her.

"Mommy why can't I just be a good girl." She said as she looked into my eyes

"You are a good girl it's your father who Is the bad one don't ever forget that. Now lets get you to the hospital." I say as quickly get her changed. I through on my cloths and grab Amy and head to the hospital.

As I pull into a parking I see a silver Volvo and a very nice black car (I cant spell the actual name of the car Carlisle drives) I just put up a shield to keep the memories coming back but as always I'm to late and memories of my first and only real love fill my brain. I shake the memories as I walk into the hospital with my two babies in each hand.

"Mam may I help- Bella is that you ." A familiar voice asks me

"Yes it's me, Carlisle" I choked out

"It's nice see you again now what's wrong with this little girl" My eyes start to water _tell him just tell him _courage down deep inside me comes to the surface for the first time in 10 years but I quickly push it back down as I lie again as I always do.

"She was running in the kitchen when I was making breakfast and I drop a knife on the floor and that moment she fell and hit the knife with her arm" I choked out I've always been a bad liar I've gotten better but I still fear a day when someone see through my eyes in that second I hear a sweet velvety voice that I haven't heard in ten years

"She lying the little girl is thinking about a man attacking her with a knife."


	2. Chapter 2

As I heard that memorizing voice their was no pain, no guilt of having brought my children into this family type, no hate towards Edward for leaving me even though I knew there never was any. Just pure nothing. I was numb. But this form of numbness I enjoyed it wasn't that I didn't feel anything but it was that all the blinding emotions were put to ease and my sea of pain was now calm.

"Bella, Bella? Is that you?" my long ago angel said as he looked into my sad eyes.

"It's me Edward. It's me" I choked out. We were now lost in each others faces just staring. At that moment we were interrupted him a small giggle from amy.

"Mommy who is this?" Cassie asked as Carlisle was looking at her arm. As Edward heard these words his face showed some much pain in regret but it quickly change to anger and frustration. To the point where he was shaking.

"Edward what is wrong?" I asked as I took a hold of his hand trying to calm him down.

"it's what your daughter's thinking. She is remembering how her father hurt her last night. But also I'm seeing glimpses of you being beaten by a man who I guess is you husband. Bella what happened? I want to kill that man so much. " he said angrily

" I wish you would. He was the only thing I ever found close to love. Though why would you care you never loved me." I asked as the pain slowly started to come back

"Bella I was lying I did love you I always have and I always will. I thought at the time if only you could forget about you could live a normal happy life. But now I see how big of a mistake that was. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you?" he said. He looked as that if he could cry he would be as I already was. But what he just said made no sense he loved me he does love me

"how do I know that your not lying right now? What would keep you from leaving me again? Edward I've already been in too much pain. And I'm married I have kids."I said as more tears steamed down my face.

"Bella, my beautiful bella I would never leave you again. You may be married but realy I

don't think you deserve that kind of pain. If you let me,bella, I will spend forever trying to make it up to you. Leving you was the biggest mistake I've made in all my existence." He said getting angrier tat himself "can you ever forgive me. I love you bella." He said for the first time in ten years. I couldn't hold back any more. I loved him. He loved me and I know that he would be a million times a better father then my husband could be. Suddenly I through my arms around Edward hold as tight as possible. In then almost instantly his arms were rapped me.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest. And for the first time in ten years I meant it. Edward pulled apart so we could look at my face. Suddenly our lips were crush ed together. As we broke apart Edward moved his lips to my ear.

"now how about you introduce me to your beautiful children" he said as he looked at a wide eyed Amy who was staring as us.

"Edward this is my little girl Amy she's two. and lets go see how cassie is doing she's 4." I said as we walked down the hall to where Carlisle was going with Edwards arm around my waist and me holding Amy's hand.

"Oh and Bella" Edward said right before we entered the room "when can I kill your husband."

I was so surprised on how many reviews I got. Reviews make me right faster but I am not demanding them next chapter will be what Amy Cassie think of Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

I got a lot of questions about if Bella was going to let Edward kill her husband. So I want to let my viewers decide you have three choices. 1) Bella let Edward kill him 2) Bella doesn't let Edward kill him but he douse anyway. 3) Bella doesn't let Edward kill him and he doesn't but Edward douse hurt him badly.

I walked in the room with my love at my side. There sat a 1 quarter funny ¾ sad site. Cassie was sitting on a chair while Carlisle stitched her up. Much like my 18th birthday party. It didn't hurt to think about the past anymore now that as I was back in Edwards arms I didn't care. My angels and me would finally be happy and I could finally be with the one man I ever truly loved.

"Mommy who is this man." Cassie asked for the second time that day

"This is Edward, he's an old friend from high school." I said as I talked to my one of threes miraclesCassie reached out to shake Edward's hand. She flinched back.

"Your cold." She said as she let go of Edwards's hand. We both smiled at her. as I picked upCassie my phone rang. I groaned as the ring tone it was my husband. But my hands were full.

"will you please answer it for me. It's in my left back pocket." I asked Edward. He nodded as he reached into my back pocket. I blushed beet red at this. I really didn't care.

"hello?" Edward answered the phone. he held the phone away as if someone was screaming into the speaker. Then he closed the phone.

"I've never heard anyone speak that way. How can someone be so disrespectful to woman especially you." He said as he put my phone back.

"it was my husband." I shuddered out. "I better get home. You need to hunt tour eyes are pitch black." I said as noticed how dark his eyes were.

"I won't leave you alone with him. Come with me everyone's here I know Alice will want to see you." He said trying to convince me

"no. I need to explain things. tomorrow . I promise tomorrow I will come. I just need to work things out. But please keep your phone close and tell Alice to do the same. He won't take it well. But ill be fine." I lied. I knew Edward wouldn't buy it. To my surprise Edward nodded.

" your right I should go hunting. But promise me if he even says one word call me and I will come and tear him limb from limb." He said in anger. I quickly kissed him goodbye

I walked to the car and drove home. As I walked in to the house.

"_**Isabella Marie swan black**_, where the hell have you been and who was that on the phone. Don't you love me why would you let another man answer your phone. Never mind I don't care fix my dinner put the two terds to bed and come up stairs your going to wish you were never born." My husband, _**JACOB BLACK**_, said as I walk in the front door.

Please don't be offended this Jacob is slightly OOC but he is like he was as a wolf as far as anger without the wolf part to blame.


	4. I'm putting this story up for adoption

Hey so I'm sorry for anyone who fell in love with this story. I know how annoying it is to fall in love with a story and then have the author never update it. So I'm basically putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who wishes to continue it can. Just please let me know, so I can then delete this story. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I can't continue it.


End file.
